


When You're Gone

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Agony, Alec's heartbroken, Always listen to your gut kids, At the beginning?, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I suck at tagging, Izzy tries to comfort Alec, Lightwood Sibling moments, Like literal fluff for two seconds or so????, M/M, Magnus is being kidnapped to edom, Pain, Sibling Bonding, THE OMAMORI, i am so so sorry for this, if you hadn't noticed, sort of fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: ''His knees buckled and he sunk down in front of the bed. With trembling hands he gently picked the item up, his breath hitching.It was the omamori he gave Magnus.''





	When You're Gone

Alec didn’t know why but he had this weird gut feeling the entire day. As if something big was going to happen. He had woken up earlier with this feeling, relishing in the warmth that radiated off of his lover in the morning. He had lazily blinked his eyes open, slowly waking up and looking down at his boyfriend that was pressed up against his side. Tan arms were wrapped around his waist, a head perched on top of his chest and hair gently tickling Alec’s chin with every breath he took. Reluctantly Alec had gotten up and gotten ready for the day.

He had just come out of the shower when Magnus came shuffling out of the bedroom wearing his robe, still half asleep and yawning loudly while scrubbing at his eyes before offering Alec to conjure up some breakfast. When they sat down and ate breakfast together, the nagging feeling in his gut began to build up. Alec opened up to Magnus and told him he feared something was going to happen, at the institute, to his family or to Magnus himself. Magnus had simply placed his hand on Alec’s cheek in a calming gesture and reassured him nothing bad was going to happen and that he could Magnus anytime if he needed him.

Thinking Magnus was probably right, he got up and gently kissed Magnus goodbye before grabbing his bow and arrow and heading for the institute. That’s where the nagging feeling only grew stronger as time passed. Jace noticed something was off about his parabatai, he didn’t seem focused the way he usually was when explaining a mission or assigning orders. He had this distant look in his eyes, as if he was completely somewhere else with his mind.

Jace cocked an eyebrow and waved his hand before his eyes. “Alec!’’

Blinking his eyes, the taller man seemed to snap out of his thoughts. “I’m sorry Jace. I don’t know what’s going on with me today.’’

“I’ve noticed that.’’ Jace snorted before studying his parabatai up close. “Are you alright, buddy? You look pale.’’

“I’m fine.’’ Alec sighed before standing up and taking his phone out of his pocket. “I’m sorry but I need to call Magnus. Something doesn’t feel right.’’

While Alec dialed Magnus’ number Jace leaned against his desk and crossed his arms, impatiently waiting until they could continue planning the tracking mission on a group of rogue werewolves. Alec tapped his foot and subconsciously clenched his fist, his thumb rubbing over his fingers in circles. Feeling a wave of fear and panic rush through him, he locked eyes with Alec who ended the phone call with shaking hands.

“He’s not answering. Jace, something’s wrong. I- I can feel it.''

“Go.’’ Jace said softly, squeezing Alec’s shoulder. “Go check up on him, I got this covered.’’

Alec didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

 

The entire way to the loft he ran. He ran down the busy streets of Brooklyn, bumping into people and not even taking the time to look over his shoulder and apologize to them. He had to get to Magnus. Something felt terribly wrong.

Slightly out of breath he finally reached Magnus’ loft, fumbling with the key to stick it in the lock and open this goddamn door.

“Magnus?!’’ He called when he finally pushed the door open, only to freeze in place as his blood ran cold. The key slipped from his hand and fell to the ground with a soft _cloink_  that echoed throughout the empty place.

The entire loft was a mess. The couches were on their side or flipped upside down, books, glass, bottles and their contents were scattered over the floor. Bookcases were destroyed, the windows were broken. And it was dead silent.

Alec took a deep breath, trying to forget the mess that was caused by a rough struggle for now and took his bow and arrow. He nocked an arrow and slowly and carefully walked around the loft, aware of any intruder that still might be present.

“Magnus?’’ He called out again. He opened the guest bedroom door. Nothing. Trying to ignore the nauseous and panicking feeling that was creeping up on him, he scanned further throughout the loft, only to eventually ending up at the master bedroom. “Magnus. Are you in there?’’

The room was empty and left completely the same as when he left this morning. Except for one thing. Alec caught his eye on something laying on the bed and stepped closer to examine it. When he was close enough to identify the object, his bow clattered to the ground and his breathing sped up. His heart thudded loudly, he could hear the blood rush in his ears as his knees buckled and he sunk down in front of the bed. With trembling hands he gently picked the item up, his breath hitching.

It was the omamori he gave Magnus.

The omamori Magnus always had on him. To bring him luck and protection.

“No,’’ a strange sound left his mouth as the realization had dawned on him that something terrible had happened here. To Magnus. Tears brimmed his eyes and he clenched them shut, squeezing the omamori tightly in his hand. “ ** _No!’_** ’

His voice echoed through the silence, as did his muffled sniffles and sobs that slowly stopped. Sitting up, he took a deep breathe and tucked the omamori in his chest pocket before wiping a hand over his eyes and quickly fishing his phone out, sending a text to Jace.

_Alec_

_Emergency briefing. Get everyone together._ **_Now._**

* * *

 

Isabelle and Jace eyed their brother worriedly as he held the briefing, his voice restrained and posture terse. When Alec had returned from the loft he hadn’t given them any information about what happened, leaving them completely in the dark about what happened until Alec had announced that Magnus had gone missing.

“Those are your orders.’’ Alec sneered out. “Any questions?’’

Ignoring the hands that went up in the air, he clenched his jaw. He had been very clear about what was going to happen on this mission. “Get to work. Dismissed.’’

A short girl with long blonde hair, who had raised her hand, hesitantly stepped forward. “But Alec-’’

“Was I not clear?’’ Alec barked out, his eyes blazing with anger. “I said dismissed!’’

On that note, he turned on his heel and firmly stalked away from the ops center, down the hall to his office. Jace made a movement to go after him but Isabelle placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head.

“I got this. Clary and you should go get Simon, Maia and Luke. We need all the help we can get.’’

Jace nodded and turned around to walk the other way while Isabelle followed the direction her brother had stormed off too. When she neared his office she could hear loud noises coming from in there and Alec yelling angrily. She ran towards the door and yanked it open, staring with wide eyes as Alec angrily flipped his desk upside down. Frustratingly he ran a hand through his hair, then over his face before finally sinking down to the ground as a pained noise left his mouth.

Isabelle quickly walked forward and knelt down next to her brother, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Alec didn’t struggle, he went limp in her arms and sniffled against her neck. “He’s gone, Iz.’’ He choked out, a new wave of tears rolling down his face as his chest heaved, clutching the omamori tightly in his hands. “He’s gone and I wasn’t there to protect him.’’ He weeped.

Isabelle closed her eyes and held her brother tightly, tears welling up in her own eyes as she soothingly tried to massage his scalp. “I know.’’ She croaked out. “But we will find him and bring home safely.’’ She pressed a kiss on his hair.

“I promise you.’’

**Author's Note:**

> ..... 
> 
> I am sorry.  
> My mutuals have been hitting me with these kind of prompts all week and then this happened.
> 
> I hope you're all okay. Season 3 is coming. Edom is coming. ASMODEUS IS COMING?!


End file.
